I moved it for you
by Nmhmsn
Summary: Emma and Killian take a walk around storybooke, but when Killian finds and arcade with a stuffed bear to win, he is desperate to get it for Emma. CS fluff!
Emma and Killian had wandered around storybooke for most of their afternoon together,entering each store they passed because Killian had never been to this part of town before. It was one of the few days that Emma hadn't been called into work at the sheriff station meaning that she could spend more time with Killian.

Emma was more thankful for Killian than she led on, he had helped her get over a lot of things, her walls that she had put up being one. Emma became more in awe of Killian and fell further in love with him each day.

She had obviously been in a world of her own but was soon brought back to reality when an excited gasp left Killian's mouth. Upon seeing the flashing lights and hearing the loud music from the arcade at the bottom of the street Emma began to roll her eyes, she hated arcades. Killian sensed how unhappy Emma had become and attempted to tone down his enthusiasm for the room full of coin operated games meters in front of him. Only then had Emma realised how inconsiderate she was being, Killian had come from a world where there wasn't even a lightbulb to hand never mind hundreds of them lighting up in patterns on the outside of a building. Emma decided to play nice, she had to go inside.

Because he had thought that Emma would have turned right around and ran a mile away from the obnoxiously lit building when he had seen her reaction to what had made him so excited, he was surprised when Emma entwined her fingers in his and led him to the arcade door.

"Swan, we don't have to go in" Killian reminded Emma, not so secretly hoping that they would go in anyway,

"No, this will be fun" she told Killian slightly more optimistic than she had been before.

As soon as the door closed behind them Emma knew that they would be her for a while since Killian was so fascinated by each and every game they passed. From the air hockey table in the corner to the pac man machines dotted around the room. As adorable as Emma found this she made her way to the back of the room, rather than surrounding herself with the passing children (although she made a mental note to bring Henry here one day). She saw a black sign reading ' 18 years and up' . Before she had managed to reach it though, she heard Killian's voice call out: "swan!" Oh no. He was at the claw machines, Killian stood rather proudly in front of the biggest one in the whole room where rows of fluffy bears sat inside. He pointed to the yellow one with the baby pink heart embroided on its chest. "Killian, no" Emma protested "these things are impossible to win, you'll end up spending all your money here- we could be on the fruit machines!"

"But that one reminded me of you" Emma's heart melted then: as much as she wanted that bear she knew it wasn't going to happen

"Okay $1 each, that's three tries, but we're not going to win anything you know"

"Come on love, try to be a bit more optimistic" pretty hard to be optimistic when every. Single. Time you played you hadn't managed to win anything and this time wasn't going to be different.

On her first try Emma had managed to miss the bear completely, picking up only the styrofoam it sat on. On Her second try the claw griped the Bears ear but slipped before the claw was raised back up. Third time lucky she thought. No. Of course not. The claw held the bear this time only managing to move it two or three inches to the left.

"See its hopeless, you won't win anything " Emma rambled at Killian as he entered his dollar into the slot and began to move the claw. Moving it slowly right and back, right above the bear. In one swift motion the claw fell onto the bear and lifted it up into the hole where the prizes are collected.

"You were saying, love" Killian said whilst looking at Emma's shocked face; cocky little shit.

"I moved it for you!" Emma protested, not so sure why she was freaked out by Killian wining a stuffed bear.

"That's not exactly how it went, but if you insist then you can take the bear" content with her finally winning something from a claw machine, even if she didn't exactly win it, she walked to the corner of the machine to retrieve the bear. They had both only realised the size of the bear, which Emma decided to call Rodger (after the Jolly Rodger), when she held it, he was half the size of her which made carrying him much more difficult. But was so worth it when Killian saw the smile one face, instantly leaning down to kiss her pink lips, "thank you babe" she said when he pulled back " I love Rodger but can we please play the fruit machines now, that's one thing in this arcade I'm good at"

"Of course we can love, but you'll have to teach me"

It wasn't until hours later when the couple left the arcade, sitting Rodger on each game they had played, he sat on the floor as Emma beat Killian at air hockey and in his own seat when they raced on the car games. Emma was delighted to show Mary Margret and Ruby what Killian was able to win when they got back. Although clearly exhausted Emma didn't quite mange to get all the way to the apartment, she lay asleep in Killian's arms with Rodger in her own. Killian kicked the door in an attempt to knock and was greeted by David who fell silent one he'd realised Emma was asleep, but simply pointed up the stairs. Killian lay Emma in her bed with roger still in hand and lay next to her running his hand though her long blonde hair until they both fell asleep, with Emma in Killian's arms.


End file.
